


of course I love you, dummy

by aradinfinity



Series: wherein catra gives scorpia the affection she deserves [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affectionate Sex, Consent Checking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: Catra gives Scorpia the strap. That's it that's the fic. Also, they're both trans, because finding She-Ra fics with both characters being trans is super rare for some reason? Trans women are women, y'all, and can love each other; I should know. Anyway I wrote this in like an hour b/c I was inspired
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: wherein catra gives scorpia the affection she deserves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	of course I love you, dummy

Catra adjusted the straps. They were a little tight around her thighs, but they were supposed to be. She was wearing a short red shirt that barely covered her bellybutton- longer in the front- a pair of dark panties, and a harness that held within what would be the star of this scene: a decently large toy, soft with a firm core and decorated with little nubs along the length. She tested it with a little squeeze, then nodded.  
Right on time, there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Catra said.  
Scorpia peeked through. “Hey, Catra, you wanted to uhhhhhhhhh.” Her face pinked as her eyes focused on that thick shaft between her friend's legs.  
“I said come in.” Scorpia belatedly shuffled into the room, closing the door behind her. “Good. Yes, I did want to see you.” Catra slipped off the bed, letting her hips sway as she padded towards Scorpia.  
She stopped just out of reach. Scorpia was scrunched up against the door, eyes wide, blushing deeply. “Uhhhhh, haha, um. Is it... uh, because of...”  
“It's because,” Catra said, “you've been doing a very good job lately, and I want to reward you. Is this the wrong way?”  
“No! No, God no,” Scorpia immediately answered. “I just... wow that's big.”  
Catra chuckled, then took another step forward, hands landing on the door beside Scorpia's hips. Her claws retracted, and then when Catra said “You can touch me” they relaxed, brushing her wrists bashfully. “You're a big girl. I think you can take it.”  
Scorpia laughed, practically melting against the door, feet slipping out from beneath her.  
“And if you can't, that's what fingers are for.” Catra kept her friend from slipping too low, pulling her back up. “Come on. The bed's more comfortable.”  
“Yes ma'am,” Scorpia managed, shivering as the toy brushed her hip. Somehow, she wound up laying back with her head in Catra's lap, abuzz with arousal as her hair was stroked softly. “Oh, gosh...”  
“We can take this as slow as you like,” Catra purred. “I don't have anywhere to be today, and I've had your schedule cleared too. And if you're not comfortable with it right now, we can reschedule.”  
“And that would be okay?” Scorpia asked, looking up.  
“Of course,” Catra answered. “This is about you. I don't want you to be unhappy with it.”  
Scorpia melted into her lap, nuzzling into her thigh and taking a deep breath of her scent, letting it out at a heavy sigh. Catra just kept at the affection until she said, “I think... I think I kind of really want to.”  
“Good. Because I want to, too.” Catra's fingers dallied over Scorpia's shoulder, then tugged her up so that the bigger woman could be kissed. The catgirl's lips tasted like everything Scorpia had dreamed of, and her arms wound around Catra to pull her close as she made a soft sound, arms draping over her shoulders casually.  
When Scorpia pulled back to pant, Catra smiled innocently- well, if you didn't consider that her eyes were half lidded with lust. She guided Scorpia onto her back, then disembarked from the bed, tugging at the waistband of her pants; at her nod, Catra pulled them down, purring at the evidence of her need; Scorpia's own thick shaft stood at attention, and she quivered when Catra breathed onto it, making a sound that would best be rendered with a keymash. “May I?”  
“Oh gosh,” Scorpia shivered, “oh gosh yes please Catra-” Her voice jumped an octave when Catra's mouth slipped around her womanhood, legs going spread as the Force Captain's tongue rolled around her tip. Her lips were soft and warm, and she suckled with a hunger as Scorpia's claw clamped in her hair, the other covering the bigger girl's mouth. When Catra pulled off, it was to purr, “You're leaking.” Scorpia babbled something that was cut off by her gasp as Catra slipped back on, hands resting on the scorpiongirl's thighs and squeezing softly. She moaned and whined as Catra pushed down to kiss her base, only rolling her hips up at the tug on her legs. Another moment passed, and then Catra swallowed, and Scorpia nearly came on the spot.  
Catra pulled back, though. Her purr was loud, and she just sat there looking up at Scorpia for a moment with a smile, one tooth sticking out over her lip. “You,” Catra breathed, “are so beautiful.” Scorpia covered her face with her claws, and Catra laughed softly, then squeezed her thighs and disentangled herself.  
When Scorpia peeked over her claws, she saw Catra holding a bottle of something that she was putting on her fingers; she caught her eye with a grin. “I'm not sure how much experience you have back there,” she explained, “so I'm going to lube you up first, okay?”  
“Uh huh,” Scorpia said, and Catra came back. Her warmth, now that Scorpia wasn't having her dick sucked and could appreciate it properly, was soft and gentle, just like the two digits that probed back to find her rear entrance. “Uh huh, uh huh,” Scorpia said, and Catra kissed her thigh as she pressed them in.  
Scorpia wasn't too tight, which was nice. Catra slipped those fingers in, wriggling them against Scorpia's inner walls while she made meaningless horny noises; when she found Scorpia's prostate, she was rewarded with a spurt of cream up onto the bigger girl's stomach. Without thinking, she leaned up to kiss Scorpia's tip, and-  
“Oh gosh I'm-” Scorpia was interrupted by her orgasm, hips bucking against the smaller girl's face. Catra's surprise lasted only an instant, and then she slipped her mouth back over Scorpia's tip to keep her from making too much of a mess, fingers rolling inside to help. It was only after a long moment that Scorpia finished, panting and gasping, and Catra pulled out and slipped up onto the bed beside her, one arm pushing under her head and the other undoing the straps around her waist so the toy didn't dig into either of them.  
Scorpia's first word on getting her breath back was a curse, and Catra kissed her temple softly. “Hey,” she murmured.  
“Hey,” Scorpia responded, still a little high and breathless and sprawled over Catra's bed.  
“You okay?”  
“I,” Scorpia said, “am gooood.” It trailed off into a giggle, which Catra echoed.  
“Good.” She nestled against her larger friend, relaxing close.  
“Did you, uh... get off?” Scorpia asked after a minute.  
“Nah. But that's okay.” Catra stretched, then pushed the strapon down, revealing her own erection; it was smaller than either Scorpia's or the toy, as befitted her stature, but still big enough that Scorpia could feel it press into her side when Catra snuggled in. “I'm satisfied with making you cum.”  
Scorpia nuzzled back, curling close, blush still pink. “'nk you,” she murmured.  
“Mm?”  
Scorpia cleared her throat. “Thank you.”  
“Don't worry about it.” Catra's leg shifted, curling around Scorpia's waist. “I like when you're happy.”  
Scorpia giggled breathlessly. “I'm like, super happy,” she said. Then she said, “So uh, does this mean, like...?”  
“Well yeah. Of course I love you, dummy.”  
Scorpia beamed. Catra leaned in and kissed her, and Scorpia didn't even notice the taste of herself on Catra's lips.


End file.
